This disclosure relates generally to air bearings, and more specifically, to air bearings for operation at higher temperatures.
Air bearing assemblies require airfoil bearings to provide lubrication, lowering torque, to generate an air film for the bearing to operate. Current airfoil bearing coatings use polymeric coatings, such as Teflon and particle-filled polyimides, and are limited by their operating temperatures and expensive to manufacture. Lower temperature thresholds require excess bleed air to operate, lowering efficiency, while the application of such coatings requires extensive labor.